


Super Special Suhwanie

by mimiberii



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, suhwan is needy and won't admit it, super special girl team, very mild descriptions of vomiting, yuvin is a big worried puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiberii/pseuds/mimiberii
Summary: suhwan is sick and wants cuddles from yuvin but won't admit it. aka he's a needy baby





	Super Special Suhwanie

**Author's Note:**

> so basically if you can't tell i'm a sucker for fluffy sickfics ;;
> 
> thinking of writing something hyeongjun-related next bc he's my precious son and i'm soft :((

Suhwan wakes up to complete darkness. It’s something that happens rarely these days; with the continuous cycle of practice, filming and other show commitments from early morning until late, he tries to savour his precious hours of sleep as much as possible. Waking up in the middle of the night means cutting into his sleep time and is therefore undesirable; luckily his body seems to have gotten the memo for the most part. However, as he notices the unusual heaviness of his head, and the subtle dizziness twisting inside his stomach, it soon becomes apparent that there’s a reason why he’s awake in the middle of the night: something’s wrong with him. 

The worry quickly sets in; he can’t be sick. He won’t accept it. It’s not something he can afford right now. He fumbles around for his phone in the dark, noticing how weak and shaky his grip is once he finally clutches it in his trembling hand. The screen lights up with ‘3:46 AM’. That’s slightly reassuring, at least; he still has a few hours yet before he needs to get up. Maybe it’s nothing and he’ll sleep it off. As he lays his head back down onto the pillow and shuts his eyes, he tries to ignore the headache setting in and focuses on drifting back into sleep. He’s probably fine. If he still feels off in a few hours, he’ll deal with it then. 

***

The first thing Suhwan realises when he wakes up again is that he’s _definitely_ not fine. An intense nausea grips his stomach, and that’s when he notices the second thing: he’s about to throw up. With as much urgency as he can muster up in the haze of sickness, he kicks the covers off his bed and clumsily stumbles to the bathroom, trying his best to ignore the way everything is spinning. He manages to lock the bathroom door and crouch over the toilet just in time to heave over the bowl for a couple of minutes. Now that he’s made it to the bathroom without making a mess, the adrenaline of the situation dissipates and makes way for symptoms far worse than what he’d felt a few hours ago; he’s exhausted, nauseated, dizzy and sore all at once. The morning sunlight peeks through gaps in the blinds, and as he lays his head on the toilet seat, weak and miserable, he realises that practice is definitely not going to be an option today.

As if on cue, there’s a frantic fist banging on the bathroom door and Hyeonsu’s panicked voice on the other side. “Suhwanie, Is that you? Are you okay?”

Suhwan debates telling a lie and going to practice anyway, but the thought is short-lived before he decides it’s not worth it. Hyeonsu probably heard him throwing up anyway, and even if he hadn’t, he’d rather feel embarrassed admitting that he’s sick now than end up puking on camera in front of the entire cast of trainees and production staff—which is a decidedly much more embarrassing scenario. He takes a moment to mentally brace himself for what will most likely be a large-scale affair—the others are _definitely_ going to be worried—before flushing the toilet and hauling himself to somewhat of a standing position, recoiling at the way his head spins and his stomach starts knotting painfully. 

As soon as Suhwan opens the door, Hyeonsu gathers him up in his arms, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and cursing under his breath. “You’re burning up, Suhwanie.” 

Suhwan says nothing, letting his head fall onto Hyeonsu’s shoulder. He feels too awful to make a case for himself at this point. 

He hears his other teammates’ hurried footsteps; by the time he lifts his head, Yuvin has already pushed past the others and is right in his face like a giant, concerned puppy. 

“What’s wrong with Suhwanie?”

“He was throwing up just now. And he’s burning up,” Hyeonsu says, biting his his lower lip anxiously. Yuvin gently rests his hand on Suhwan’s cheek, and Suhwan melts into the touch, relishing in the way Yuvin’s cool fingertips manage to soothe the feverish warmth encasing him. As much as Suhwan loves to jokingly complain about his affectionate hyung, he’s always been good at comforting people. Suhwan appreciates him a lot for that. 

“Is it bad?” Yuvin whispers. He almost looks like he’s on the verge of tears, and Suhwan is quietly amused when he meets his friend’s gaze and realises how worried he looks. 

“I’ll be okay, Hyung.” Suhwan croaks weakly. Yuvin says nothing, lip quivering. “Come on Hyung, you’re looking at me like a sad puppy. I’m not going to die.”

“How can I not worry?” Yuvin replies, lips pressing into a pout—which admittedly, Suhwan finds rather adorable.

“I think he’ll be okay,” Sunho pipes up from beside Yuvin. “It’s probably that 24 hour stomach bug going around. Some of the others have gotten it. If he rests for today while we practice, he should be feeling better soon.”

“Are you sure, Hyung?” Yuvin asks. “I don’t know if we should leave him by himself.”

Sunho chuckles and ruffles Yuvin’s hair. “Don’t worry, Yuvinie. He just needs some rest.”

“Let’s get you to bed, Suhwanie,” Sihun says gently, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Almost immediately, Yuvin takes it upon himself to gently lift Suhwan and carry him to the bunk. If the sudden movement didn’t make him feel like he was on the verge of throwing up, Suhwan would have gladly complained about Yuvin’s decision to hold him bridal style. Instead, he decides to file away that critique for another day and focus on keeping his breathing steady. Yuvin manages to set him down on his bed without incident and sits on the edge next to him, holding his hand. Sihun quickly reappears with a wet cloth, which he places gingerly on Suhwan’s forehead, and a glass of water. 

“Will you be okay on your own today?” Hyeonsu asks apprehensively, setting a trash can down beside his bed. “Because one of us would be happy to stay here with you if want.”

Suhwan swears he hears Donghyun mutter “almost _too_ happy” under his breath with a pointed glance at Yuvin.

“It’s okay. I can look after myself,” he replies weakly. It’s not a lie; he’s perfectly capable of handling things on his own, as disgusting as he feels. The others need to practice for concept evaluations, anyway—It’s a competition, after all. He observes Yuvin, who’s still sitting on his bed holding his hand—noticing the way his eyebrows are furrowed in worry and his lips are pressed into a tight frown—and his heart flutters a little. Yes, he’ll be fine on his own—but the selfish side of him realises he wants Yuvin to stay, and keep him company with his silly jokes and friendly insults about his height. He may be a huge, goofy puppy who always teases him and steals his spotlight, but he’s also his closest friend here. 

Suhwan considers the way he always jokingly complains about being stuck on the same team as Yuvin, and how he can never catch a break. Yet now, in some kind of cruel, ironic twist, he wants nothing more than his presence. It’s funny how things change.

“Well if you’re sure, we’ll get going.” says Hyeonsu. “Right now,” he adds quickly, looking very specifically at Yuvin. “Suhwanie probably wants to rest.”

Yuvin pouts, giving Suhwan’s hand one final squeeze before standing up. “Look after yourself, Suhwanie.” Part of Suwhan wants to grab his hand again before he can leave, but he very quickly decides to ignore that urge. He’s not about to sink to that level of neediness today. 

As Yuvin leaves, Sihun takes a moment to readjust Suhwan’s blankets and give his cheek an affectionate squeeze. “Call us if you need anything, okay Suhwanie? I hope you feel better soon,” he says, flashing his sweet dimpled smile. 

The last to leave is the leader, Sunho, who once again encourages Suwhan to call if he needs anything. Then, after a quick glance to confirm that everyone else has left, he leans in, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Try to get better soon. Taking over your parts today is totally going to go to Yuvin’s head.” 

Suhwan manages a weak chuckle in response. “Keep him under control for me.”

***

Suhwan groggily opens his eyes to the afternoon sun streaming into the room. It’s hot; his entire body feels damp and disgusting, and it’s only when his stomach lurches forcefully that he remembers why he’s in bed so late. He glances over to the trash can beside his bed in a moment of consideration, but quickly decides he’d rather haul himself back to the bathroom than sleep beside a bucket of his own puke if he has to. He closes his eyes again, focusing on maintaining a steady breathing pattern in the hopes it will ward away the nausea. Luckily his stomach settles a bit after a few moments, and he tries to go back to sleep; he’s sore, exhausted and admittedly a bit lonely. There’s no point in staying awake and feeling miserable.

Just as he feels himself drifting back into a feverish sleep, sudden movement startles him back awake. There’s no reason for anybody else to be here right now. Cautiously he lifts his head, wincing at the dull throb.

A familiar face peers into the room, casting a shadow onto the afternoon sunlight. Through his daze, Suhwan recognises Yuvin’s worried eyes and immediately his heart leaps out of his chest a little, head spinning dizzily. The deluded part of himself wants to blame this weird feeling on being sick; but the logical part of himself begrudging admits it’s because he’s happy Yuvin’s here. 

Yuvin’s soft footsteps reach his bedside, and Suhwan feels his hand gently brushes the damp bangs from his forehead. “Suhwanie.” Yuvin’s voice is quiet. “How are you feeling?”

“About as bad as before,” Suhwan huffs. He feels his lips involuntarily press into a pout; ever since Eunsang’s famous ramen line, he’s gotten so used to jokingly using aegyo with Yuvin that it’s started to seep into his mannerisms. Normally he’d be a bit ashamed, but today he can’t help but hope it will incentivise Yuvin to fuss over him—because he’s sick and miserable, he tells himself. Definitely not because he’s feeling needy.

Yuvin’s brow furrows and he hums disapprovingly, continuing to stroke Suhwan’s hair. “Poor Suhwanie.” Suhwan relaxes into Yuvin’s touch, the warmth and familiarity managing to take the edge off the nausea and pain he’s feeling.

“Wait.” He sits up abruptly, head and stomach reeling at the sudden movement. “You’re supposed to be practicing.”

Yuvin averts his gaze sheepishly, caught out. “Yes, but… the others said I could come. They’re worried about you.”

“But you need to rehearse. If you’re going to take main vocal from me again, the least you can do is practice it properly,” Suhwan retorts; he’s not sure if he’s trying to make a bad excuse or be funny, but either way he feels guilty for using up Yuvin’s practice time. Plus, Yuvin definitely doesn’t need to know how happy Suhwan is that he came. He doesn’t need that kind of ego boost. 

“I wanted to bring you some things, though,” Yuvin replies earnestly; there isn’t even a playful retaliation to Suhwan’s main vocal comment. He takes a heating pad from his bag and gently places it on Suhwan’s stomach. Suhwan sighs and relaxes into the warmth, the heat soothing his cramped and tense abdomen. “I thought this might help your tummy feel better. It must be sore.” 

Suhwan smiles weakly. “It’s already helping a lot. Thanks.” 

“And hopefully this will help your tummy too,” Yuvin says, placing a steaming mug on Suhwan’s bedside. “It’s chamomile. I made it just now.” 

“You made this for me?” Suhwan says softly. “I feel bad that you had to spend your practice time doing all this…” 

“Nonsense,” Yuvin grins, petting Suhwan’s hair. “I’m worried about you, Suhwanie. I hate seeing you sick and miserable.” Suhwan’s stomach flips all of a sudden; this time, it’s not nausea. Warmth pools at his cheeks, and he wonders if he could get away with blaming it on his fever. 

Yuvin retracts his hand and begins to move away towards the door. “Anyway… you probably want to be left alone for a bit so that you can rest. I’ll come back and check on you again-“

“Stay.” The word has slipped out of Suhwan’s mouth before he’s even had time to process the thought. “Please.” His fingers are firmly interlaced with Yuvin’s; he doesn’t even remember doing it, but it’s too late to be embarrassed now. 

Yuvin spins around, eyes wide in surprise. “I knew our Suhwanie was a softie,” he murmurs, tone laced with warmth. He should feel lucky that Suhwan doesn’t have the energy—or heart—to quip back today. 

Suhwan is a little taken aback when Yuvin lifts the duvet and shuffles into bed next to him. When he feel’s his hyung’s warm body press up against his own, and his hand begin to move in soothing circular motions on his back, he feels hot and dizzy again all of a sudden. This time he definitely can’t blame it on his sickness.

As flustered as he feels, he doesn’t dare move or say anything, because as much as he hates to admit it—being close to Yuvin like this is the only thing he wants right now. 

The two of them lay in silence for a minute or so, before Yuvin rolls around to face Suhwan with his lips pressed into a soft pout. “You’re supposed to tell me not to cuddle you,” he whines.

“Huh?”

“You know, you have to do that thing where you tell me not to cuddle you because then I’ll get sick as well.” 

“You’re pathetic,” Suhwan replies, though his voice is laden with affection. 

“So you’re not going to do it?” Yuvin huffs. He’s acting way more like a three-year-old than a respectable adult for Suhwan’s liking, and even worse—it’s kind of adorable. 

“Nope. You took main vocalist from me, so if you get sick I’ll be reinstated. It’s in my best interest to incapacitate you,” Suhwan grins. 

“You’re terrible,” whines Yuvin. “What if we both end up sick on the performance day?”

Suhwan shrugs. “The others might have to break off and join other teams. I’m sure Sunho will be right at home in Pretty Girl.”

Yuvin chuckles, despite his best efforts to look sulky. “You’re lucky you have such a selfless and caring hyung to look after you.” 

“I don’t know if lucky is the word I would use.”

Yuvin pouts again.

“Hey, I’m just joking! Honestly…” Suhwan chews at his lip nervously. “It means a lot. That you came to see me, I mean.”

Suhwan’s breath hitches as Yuvin leans over to gently press his lips to his forehead. “Anything for my Super Special Suhwanie.”


End file.
